


Nerf Gun Antics

by ickletheficklepickle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek spend their nights shooting nerf gun bullets at the teen’s bedroom door, ceiling and wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Gun Antics

**Night One:**

  
It was a little past midnight and Stiles Stilinski was wide awake. The teen lay on his bed, nerf gun in his hand as he shot bullets at his ceiling. A pile of nerf gun bullets littered the floor and his bed.

“Save a guy’s life and no thank you,” the teen mumbled to himself as he cocked the nerf gun back and shot at his ceiling.   
  
The bullet hit the ceiling with a thump.

 

“Take care of him, acts like an asshole.”

 

**_Thump._ **

**_  
_ **

“And yet I still put up with him.”

 

**_Thump_ **

**_  
_ **

Stiles let out a, oomph when one of the bullets landed on his eye. “Nice one Stiles, very smart,” the teen mumbled to himself. He went to cock the gun back and groaned. He was out of bullets. Leaning over the teen reached for more bullets on his bedside table when he heard a noise by his window. Quickly loading his nerf gun he shot at the figure that landed in his room. “Stiles really,” the figure said walking towards the bed.  
  
“Derek?”  
  
Derek nodded pulling off the offending bullet that stuck to his shirt. “Is this how you spend your nights?”

 

“No, sometimes I shoot at my wall.”

 

“Wow that sounds exciting.”

 

“Did you just come here to make fun of me or are you here for a reason?”

 

Derek sat on the edge of the teen’s bed. “Well I figured…well..hmm..never mind”

 

Stiles shifted so he was leaning against his headboard. “Is Derek Hale speechless?”

 

“No,” the lycan growled out, “this is just hard for me okay.”   
  
Stiles nodded. “Okay, well take your time, I got all night.” _And there it is again putting up with him_ , the teen thought.

Derek stood up making his way to the window. “Or you could just you know, get up and leave.” Stiles said watching Derek.   
  
“I’m not leaving, just closing the window.”   
  
Stiles nodded and laid back down on his bed as he resumed his previous activity of shooting at his ceiling. Derek walked over and sat down on the bed again. The only sounds that could be heard at this point were the clicks when the nerf gun was cocked back and the thumps when the bullets made contact with the ceiling. Stiles was in the process of reloading his nerf gun for the fifth time when Derek moved so he was laying down next to the teen.

 

Stiles stopped reloading the toy, his breathing picked up and his heart began to race. “Stiles, relax,” the lycan said

 

“Relax, how am I supposed to relax you’re lying next to me and hours ago you threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth,” Stiles rambled out.

 

“Sorry,” Derek said.

 

Stiles dropped the bullet that was in his hand. “Wha-what?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said again.

 

“Yeah, I heard, so again I ask..WHAT?!”

 

Derek smiled and shook his head. “What do you mean what?”

 

“I..I..well you do realize you’re apologizing right?”

 

Derek nodded. “Yes I realize that.”

 

Stiles let out a deep sigh. “Okay, okay making sure.”

 

“Go back to reloading your gun,” Derek said.

 

“Will do,” Stiles said, “oh and apology accepted.”

 

Derek, watched as Stiles resumed shooting at the ceiling. “What’s the point of this?” he asked.

 

“No point, just doing it and it’s something to do.”

 

“Looks like fun,” Derek said sarcasm evident in his tone.

 

Stiles handed Derek his nerf gun, “Hey, before you make fun of my antics, give it a try.”

 

Derek shot Stiles a _no thanks_ look but Sties insisted, so Derek complied. Stiles then reached under his bed he retrieved another nerf gun and joined Derek as the two shot at the ceiling. It went on for about five minutes. As Stiles handed Derek more nerf gun bullets from his bedside table the lycan said something that nearly caused Stiles to fall of his bed, “Oh and thanks for today, for helping me out.”

 

**Night Two:**

 

Stiles sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard, a pile of nerf guns in his lap as he shot at his bedroom door. A loud thud came from his window but Stiles didn’t shoot at the figure this time. “I see that your door is receiving the abuse today.”

“Yeah, well I figured I’d change it up a bit.”

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

“No, but before you do, can you pick up the bullets that are on my floor?”

 

“Please?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh I’m sorry,  **please** can you pick up the bullets on my floor.” 

 

Derek nodded and he made quick work of picking up the orange foam bullets and situated himself so he was seated next to the teen. He dropped the bullets in the teens lap and held out his hand as Stiles handed Derek a nerf gun. “I should invest in my own,” Derek said as he loaded the gun.

 

“No, I’ll just give you my maverick.”

 

“Why can’t I have the recon?”

 

Stiles grinned. “Because I’m a boss and the recon is a boss status gun.”    

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Derek made quick work of loading the maverick. “You’re dad at work?”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, like always.”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Derek threw him a look. “Werewolf remember?”

 

Stiles sighed. “Yeah it does, sometimes I get lonely.”

 

“I get what you’re saying.”

 

**Night Three:**

 

Derek entered Stiles room through the window like he did the past two nights. He was shocked, the teen wasn’t seated on his bed like he usually was. Instead Stiles was sitting at his desk, the maverick in his hand, loading it with bullets. His back was turned towards the window, “You know Derek, I’m starting to think that this is becoming a nightly routine.”

 

“Yeah, well-”

 

“I don’t mind the company, I actually am starting to like it, but can I ask why?”

 

“Will you still let me stay even if I don’t tell you why?”

 

Stiles didn’t answer. He slid the maverick to Derek and motioned to the bed. “We’re shooting at my wall this time.”

 

“Thanks Stiles.”

 

Stiles smirked. “You’re welcome Derek.”

 

“Oh and Stiles.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You really do enjoy my company?”

 

What is this, _having a moment with Derek day._ Stiles turned his attention to the werewolf who was seated next to him. Derek’s head was cocked to the side, waiting for Stiles’ answer. “Yeah Derek, for some unknown reason I’m starting to enjoy having you around.”

 

“Good, I’m starting to enjoy being around you too.”

 

**Night Four:**

 

Stiles looked over at the empty spot on his bed. It was pass one in the morning and Derek was usually there. Stiles sighed, the past three nights had been awesome. With his dad gone and working and Scott too busy with Allison, Derek being there was nice. And well Stiles was beginning to expect because it had become a nightly routine. Stiles placed his nerf gun on the bedside table, reaching over he picked up the nerf gun that Derek usually used and chucked it at his door. “Fine, don’t show up.”

 

“I should be angry that you did that, but then again it technically is your nerf gun.”

 

“You’re late.” Stiles huffed.

 

“I’m aware of that.”

 

“I hope you have an explanation for why.”

 

Derek joined Stiles. He laid on his side facing the teen, “Stiles I haven’t even explained why I’ve been here the past few nights.”

 

Stiles turned so he was laying on his side, facing lycan. “I think you should because I’m in no mood to shoot at my ceiling today.”

 

Derek took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I think I like you.”

 

Derek just laid there staring at Stiles and well Stiles just stared back. Eventually the teen got up and the two went back into their routine, they lay in silence as they shot nerf gun bullets at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes Stiles broke it, “Hey Derek” he said softly.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I think I like you too.”

 

A loud “shit” resonated off of the walls, followed by Stiles laughing as he watched Derek nurse his left eye.

 

**Night Five:**

“No nerf guns tonight?” Derek asked as he stepped into Stiles’ bedroom.  
  
Stiles shook his head. “We need to talk.”

 

Derek nodded and joined Stiles on the bed. The teen let out a shaky sigh and Derek took notice of the increase in the teen’s heartbeat. “Are you okay?” he asked placing his hand on the teen’s arm.

 

“Derek, I, think I may be in love you.” 

 

Derek in took a sharp breathe, Stiles mistook that for something else and scooted away from the werewolf’s touch his eyes shut tight. But Derek’s hand was back, this time at Stiles’ hip bringing the teen closer. Foreheads touching. “Hey, Stiles look at me,” he demanded softly.

 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes. “Don’t hurt me,” he whimpered.

 

“I won’t, Stiles, I think I’m in love with you too.”

 

Stiles breathing hitched; Derek closed the gap between the two, lips brushing against Stiles softly. Stiles reached up, gripping Derek’s shirt he brought him closer. Derek groaned as he felt Stiles’ tongue brush against his lips begging for entrance. The werewolf let out a gasp when Stiles bit at his bottom lip and Stiles took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into the werewolf’s mouth. They battled for dominance, Derek easily taking over.

 

Derek was too focused on the feeling and Stiles’ heartbeat and increase in breathes that he didn’t register the hand that began to sneak under his shirt. It clicked and registered when he felt the hand slide up and down his side. Derek pulled away. “No,” he whispered.

 

“Why?”

  
“I care about you too much I don’t want to rush into anything.”  _  
  
_

**Night Six:**

 

Derek lay on Stiles’ bed, one arm behind his head the other he used to throw nerf gun bullets at Stiles’ ceiling. Stiles was situated in the same position, and he was also throwing nerf gun bullets at the ceiling. “Hey Derek?” the teen said.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Stiles rolled over so he was facing the werewolf. Derek followed. Stiles’ hand reached up to grip the lycan’s shirt. “What’s, what does this mean, the two of us, what..well what I’m trying to say is, are we together?”

 

Derek looked up, green eyes meeting brown. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Well..I-I..well..yeah.”

 

Derek’s hand reached over Stiles wrist, he felt the teen’s heart rate pick up at the admission and he felt fear rolling off of the teen. “Stiles,” Derek said in a gentle tone.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered.

 

“Will you be my mate?”

 

Stiles didn’t answer, well with words that is. His grip on Derek’s shirt tightened as he pulled the lycan into a soft and gentle kiss. “I’ll take that as yes,” Derek breathed when they pulled apart.

 

Stiles nodded.

 

“I love you, my mate” Derek whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead.  
  


Stiles smiled, his eyes slowly drifting shut. “Love you too” he murmured.


End file.
